Greasy soils are often encountered on surfaces (e.g., floors, hoods, appliances—both interior and exterior surfaces, counter tops, shelves, walls, ceilings, and the like) in the food service industry. One type of soil can be referred to as fresh, greasy soil, and the other type of soil can be referred to as baked-on soil. Fresh, greasy soils can result from the presence of fatty soil, which can comprise, for example, a neutral fatty acid triglyceride ester and similar neutral fats, and free fatty acids or salts thereof. The fatty acid salts can be formed from a cation such as sodium, calcium, magnesium, ferric, ferrous, and the like, or combinations thereof.
While existing cleaners may be somewhat effective at removing such soils from horizontal surfaces, they are less effective at removing soils from vertical or inverted surfaces such as found in the interior of ovens or hoods. This less effective cleaning is due in part to reduced contact time. That is, many oven and hood cleaners require a somewhat extended contact time in order to effectively remove the soils and grease from a surface. If the cleaner is applied to a vertical or inverted surface and does not adhere to the greasy or soiled surface for an effective amount of time to act on the grease or soil, it cannot effectively remove the grease or soil.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cleaner composition, associated cleaners, and associated methods to address the different challenges presented by baked-on soils located on vertical and inverted surfaces encountered in the food service industry. Additionally, a thickened cleaner composition and associated thickened cleaner that is substantially free of phosphorous and/or phosphates and has relatively low caustic content would be desirable.